


Special Boy

by Alice_Hunter



Series: Haikyuu fantasy exchange (2017) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Iwaizumi, Fluff, Iwaizumi is kind of mean, M/M, Relationship Study, angel au, oikawa is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hunter/pseuds/Alice_Hunter
Summary: Oikawa is special.That's what Iwaizumi realized when Oikawa was still able to see him despite being old enough to have forgotten about him already.Now they live together everyday of their lives for eighteen years. There's a lot stuff for Iwaizumi to think about during Oikawa's birthday





	Special Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageyawn (heydilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydilly/gifts).



> Final fic hope you like it

When humans are really young, just toddlers that can’t talk much, they can see us. 

We are what older humans call imaginary friends, invisible beings that little kids play with, even though we are pretty real.

But that’s how things should be, humans should forget about us and not see us again until the last day of their lives comes. That’s how things should be.

-Iwa-chan! Have you seen my uniform’s tie?

-It’s under your bed – I watch the tv while trashykawa gets ready for school- Like always.

-Oh you are right- I can feel how he moves around the room, but when he comes closer and lays a soft kiss on my cheek it takes me by surprise- Thanks Iwa-chan.

-What are you doing you idiot?!- I jump away from him in a second.

Of course Oikawa would laugh- As if I didn’t do it all the time- He gets up and goes back to getting ready to go to school- I have to make use of my special abilities- That annoying smirk and wink make me want to punch him every time.

-Well, you use them too much.

I go back to watch the tv but I lost the interest on it long ago. Today is Oikawa’s birthday and I can’t help but to think about how things have been all these years.

At the beginning I thought I was confused and that it was normal for him to still be able to see me even if he was a year older than the usual age at which humans forget about us. When he turned 12 I gave up all hope.

Also he said he would marry me once he grew up.

Being with the humans by their side their whole lives is just the normal rule for us, but we are just stay there, we are not supposed to live with them or interact with them. For some estrange reason it was different with him.

It’s like we are roommates, life roommates. He is not supposed to see me, but he does; I’m not supposed to hit him, but I do. He finds some kind of joy in messing teasing me, even if I’m able to hit him it doesn’t stop him.

Our relationship is weird to say the least, there are many things we shouldn’t be able to do but we can. One of them is to have feelings for each other.

“Iwa-chan is going to be my bride when I grow up” 

He was only eight years old and he would already say things like that. The first time I explained to him why he couldn’t marry me, he cried and his parents got worried asking him what was wrong to what he would answer that he wanted to marry “Iwa-chan”. Of course his parents got really confused, he was too old to keep playing with imaginary friends, so they took him to a shrink. 

I can’t blame them for not believing it, I was quite confused as well. Time passed and he got in quite many troubles because of his “special ability”, which only I knew was real, so he learned to keep it to himself, it was the easier way. He learned to only talk to me when he was alone and if someone heard him and asked him about it he would say that he was just talking to himself. Still he pushes his luck by teasing me in public, because if I hit him people would ask him if he hit himself with something, he always excused himself saying he is really clumsy and hurts himself pretty often. Not much of a lie anyway.

That’s also something I could never understand so I stopped questioning it since I know I’ll never find the answer. He can also touch me. Not like humans can touch each other, but he can feel me. He says that when he touches me it’s like touching a cloud, even if he never actually touched one; that he can feel certain pressure on his fingers but it’s not much. He tried to hug me many times but he would always end un falling on the floor and we both would get that awkward feeling when our bodies cross each other. We try to avoid it as much as we can.

So we have lived together like this for eighteen years. 

I saw him smile, cry, laugh, achieve many things and get hurt many times. As his guardian angel I’m supposed to watch out for his wellbeing, even if I hit him sometimes I do care for him despite my attitude. He is too reckless and stubborn, he is a handful and perhaps that’s why he has those powers. 

What would be of him if I wasn’t able to reach to him like I do? 

I would rather not think about it too much.

Oikawa has many people that care about him, including his many fangirls, but he pushes everyone away. He is a professional at it, no one even notices how much he keeps to himself. 

I’m the only one that actually knows him. 

The only one he would let to know him.

-Iwa-chan?

Oikawa takes me out of my thoughts again.

-Yes? – He is looking up at me from his magazine.

-You have been pretty quiet today- Now he leaves the magazine on the floor and sits on his bed still looking at me, have I been really that obvious? - You didn’t even say something mean when my fans were giving me gifts and taking photos with me like you always do – I can’t help but to roll my eyes at the thought of it, it really is annoying- What are you thinking about so much?

\- Nothing of your business.

-Oh are you thinking about me?

My hand moves on its own at his comment.

-Iwa-chan so mean!

\- You asked for it- I try to avoid eye contact; this time I was really unfair.

He is pouting now.

I sigh and ask -What is it?

-You didn’t even tell me happy birthday.

-Quit it with the puppy eyes – I look away once again.

-But Iwa-chan! 

-What do you want? - I shouldn’t act so rude with him on his birthday but all the thoughts in my head got me feeling weird and Oikawa is not helping right now- Ok sorry for being rude- I turn to see him this time- How can I make it up to you?

\- huh let me think – He got one finger on his lips and he is looking up as if he was actually thinking about it, we both know what he wants.  
-Just get over with it already- I get closer to him as he looks back at me and I kiss his lips.

He looks at me surprised but a second later I can feel the smile on his lips as he closes his eyes and I do the same. Maybe I made the kiss too long, more than usual, but it’s his birthday that’s why I’m doing it. That’s the only reason.

-Iwa-chan is so cute- He is still smiling and now blushing too, it’s annoying.

-Yeah whatever- I sit as far as I can from him on the bed and look away- Isn’t it late already? You should go to sleep, you got school tomorrow.  
-Iwa-chan are you my mom?

I turn around to see him, I know my face most look deadly since he jumps on his place and starts apologizing as he gets ready to sleep.  
Once the lights are off and he is on his bed I feel how he gets restless.

-What is it?

-Hmm

I sigh and ask again- Come on what is it?

-Can I…- I hear how he clears his throat- Can I ask for another favor for my birthday?

-It’s no longer your birthday you know? – What is this all of the sudden?

-Iwa-chaaaan 

I roll my eyes; this guy is impossible -Ok fine.

-Could you lay on the bed with me tonight?

That took me by surprise- What… You know how weird it feels when you try to hug me right?

-Yeah I know but…- I feel him moving on the bed; I refuse to look at him because I know the moonlight is glowing on his face and I’m afraid to look- But having you next to me would be good enough…

I sigh once again, not because he is being annoying but because I feel my chest heavy.

I get close to him on the bed, still not looking directly at him but I can see how he makes space for me. We did this a bunch of times before but this time it felt different somehow. He gets closer to me once I settle on the bed. I can feel his soft hair brushing on my chin and his body slightly touching mine. His breath is warm and calm.

My hand goes up and I start playing with his hair slowly.

-You should give up on this feeling already – I feel something sting in my chest when I say it but I say it for his own good, the same way I don’t say other things.

-But I don’t want to- As my hand brushes his cheek I can feel something warm and wet- Does Iwa-chan want me to?

-It’s for your own good – I feel guilty for saying it now but I have to.

\- Is it really? – He gets closer to me – I’m happy like this.

-Things can’t get further than this though –His hair is really soft- Is this really enough for you?

-Well maybe things could get a little further than this you know? –I know this idiot has that stupid smirk on his face.

-You want me to hit you right now? - I won’t do it but I can’t just let him say stuff like that- Anyway you got many fangirls out there, why don’t you try it with them?

-I prefer Iwa-chan- That’s all he says, that’s what he always says.

-You really are stubborn- I kiss his head and stay there smelling his hair, it’s nice.

-The number one at stubbornness –He is laughing again and that makes me feel better- I know someday I’ll be able to hug Iwa-chan as much as I want to.

-You better not try to make that day come sooner than it should, trashykawa- I’ve got my eyes closed, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do it.

-I won’t- He gets as close as he can- I’ll wait as patiently as I can for you Hajime…- He falls sleep with those last words and I can feel his last tears falling on the bed.

I’ll be waiting for you too Tōru… - I give him a last kiss on his head – right by your side…

**Author's Note:**

> I made some drawings for each fic so if you want to see them you can go to my art blog on tumblr wonderland-layout


End file.
